sl_joustingfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtual Jousting League
The Virtual Jousting League, or VJL for short, was a premier SL jousting organization in the virtual world of Second Life. The group accordingly: "fosters and promote the qualities of competitive spirit, honor, camaraderie, and good sportsmanship." and makes available to jousters, "opportunities to participate in sanctioned tournaments, all while assisting in developing their jousting potential." The league was founded on May 9, 2014 and its commissioner was Nyza Stillwater. On October 1, 2014, Stillwater agreed to merge the Virtual Jousting League with the developing Medieval Gaming Fellowship group, and make up the group's jousting division. Website: http://www.virtualjoustingleague.weebly.com. Joust Affiliations As a standalone group, the VJL was affiliated with the following jousts, which are included in the VJL Standings: * Avilion Joust * Dragons Lair Joust * High Garden Joust * Nevermore Joust * Stillwater Legacy Joust * Tintagel Legacy Joust * URA Joust * Valkyria Joust In addition, the VJL organizes the following jousts: * URA Round Robin Joust * VJL Team Tournament Joust (coming soon) * VTJL Conference Jousts (coming soon) * VJL Traveling Jousting Faire (coming soon) Virtual Team Jousting League The Virtual Team Jousting League was a sub-group of the Virtual Jousting League. It fosters and promotes a team conference format where teams play weekly matches against other teams. At the end of the season (two seasons a year), the teams with the best records qualify to compete in the playoffs, and the team that wins in the finals is crowned the VTJL Conference Champion. Establishment & Features The Virtual Jousting League was established on May 9, 2014 as a result of Nyza Stillwater's dissatisfaction with the state of virtual jousting in Second Life, as well as disagreements with certain established policies and a general lack of organization with other jousting groups in SL. Stillwater believed in a more open-ended group that promoted all jousting groups, regardless of their beliefs, structure, or affiliation. At the same time, the VJL was established to promote Stillwater's vision of a more competitive, meta-goal based league that fostered growth, camaraderie, structure, and fun. VJL promotes what it calls 'divisions' which encompass different types of jousts, from the team jousts, to the individual jousts which include the current standard and the original 'legacy' standard. The primary features of the Virtual Jousting League were: * Standings are calculated based on the Number of Points a jouster has acquired (from top 4 finishes) and is then divided by the Number of Tournaments they have entered * A meta-goal achievements based system, which showcases and promotes individual milestones on their jousting journey * A monthly round robin joust * A headquarters with group information as well as promotion of other jousts, joust products, and other joust organizations * Promotion of ALL jousting groups, even if they are not affiliated with VJL, for the benefit of promoting SL Jousting in general * A website devoted exclusively to statistics and scores of individual joust matches, with a profile page for every jouster, who can then track their jousting records * Services that help joust organizers with their events * Training classes for jousters, officials, and host organizers (coming soon) * A Team Conference System, which promotes team-based competitive play * Opportunities for support from potential sponsors, which results in business partnerships